Scars
by Tadpole24
Summary: The tattoo hides more than we know of. MichaelSara. Future fic, ignorring that Sara's dead.


**OK, so getting back in the game can be hard, but I want back in on this ride, I miss having my stories out there, so I'm writing again…or more, typing what I wrote an age ago. **

**I don't own Prison Break…I'd really only like to have Wentworth Miller, but hey, apparently the show needs him. :)**

**This is before the loss of Sara (and to be honest, I'm in denial) so without further ado, I bring you…**

-xox-

**Scars**

"_And our scars remind us that the past is real" – Papa Roach_

The lines, the patterns, the curves, the images,

They all melded together in a perfect, intricate tattoo.

A perfect, intricate tattoo that she loved to become lost in during the night and sometimes during the early morning sunshine.

It had started a couple of months into their relationship; Sara would cuddle up to Michael before she fell asleep. Her eyes would dart all over his torso before she drifted off in an attempt to find all the hidden passages beneath the picture his tattoo presented.

She would run her fingers all over him, following a path; asking where it lead to and from. Her favourite was the path that ran from his cell bock, to her infirmary. It criss-crossed all across his left pectoral muscle; across his heart.

They both knew it was coincidence, but they both called it fate.

There were many little moments of clarity in their relationship, especially on her behalf.

When she realized he didn't have a plan, when she realized he wasn't a diabetic and then there was the night when she realized the chunk of missing tattoo from his back wasn't because he had been a victim of Geary's malice.

When she asked him what really happened, he didn't hesitate in answering. And she didn't hesitate in laughing.

It was hard to begin with, but Michael had eventually told her everything about the escape plan, and she found it laughable that while she had been up in her safe little cubicle complaining about overtime, he had been staging a prison break from right under their noses.

It was only a couple of nights after that, that Sara had discovered another scar. And another after that. Her fingers were suddenly becoming very clever and nimble, directing themselves to the slightly raised skin that scars presented.

Some were innocent, "Bike riding with Linc"; some not so innocent, "Foster father." But she was good at finding them and then finding the story.

One night, she had him lying on his stomach as she sat, straddling his waist, her fingertips traveling silently over his skin. When she found a succession of lines and curves that were raised about the other skin she had to pull back and look twice.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

She ran her fingers over the raised skin again, "Did you get a new tattoo?"

He smiled into the pillow, he'd taken the dressing of it tonight just for her to find it, "I did."

She studied the new ink on his back and found a word spelt out… "Sara" she breathed, "You get my name tattooed to your body?"

His smile grew, she was happy, he could hear it in her voice, "Yes."

She smiled and leant back down to kiss him, "It's beautiful Michael," she pushed off he back so she could lay down next to him to face him, "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," then, "Do you like it?"

She smiled, "It's permanent Michael. What if something happened between us and you didn't want it anymore?"

That was not the answer he'd been expecting. But he'd made a vow since being free, that he'd answer every one of her questions honestly, so, "I'll never let you go Sara. No matter what happens in life, I want you with me and if, God forbid, something did happen between us, that tattoo would always be a reminder of the amazing past I've had with you. I would never want to forget that."

-xox-

It was only a week later that Sara found another raised succession of bumps; across his chest this time. She smiled and leaned in closer to read the miniscule writing that ran across their favourite path.

When she looked up, she was grinning from ear to ear.

He smiled and pulled her into him for a kiss, repeating the text he'd had tattooed to him earlier that week, "Marry me?"

-xox-

**Please review. It's the polite thing to do. And it makes me happy. :) and we all like happy writers. :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Em**

**Oh, and I've never had a tattoo (as of yet) so I'm kind of unsure on how long the tattoo should b covered with a dressing...I'm guessing a week is enough? or atleast I hope it is or Michael might be in some more pain, and the poor guys doesn't need any more pain.**


End file.
